Just Christians
by melb623
Summary: Kim and Shego are being hated by their own family and even their church just because they ended up in love with one another. Will they be able to convince their family their love is really true? Or will they be isolated as long as they're a couple? Kigo FanFic. Has religous content in so if you don't like don't read! :)
1. Love and Confusion

My first Kigo FanFic. I hope you all enjoy! :)

* * *

Kim flew using the jets the tweebs put into her car to her and Shego's meeting spot. It was a clear Friday evening. The stars glistened and twinkled in the navy sky. She should be happy... but Kim Possible was far from happy. The guilt of finding out she loved Shego two years after her and Ron had dated had drove her down to the grid. She was happy to find Ron still had secret feelings for Yori and was willing to accept her for who she is. _"Lesbian or not KP... You're still my best friend. Always will be."_ The blond smiled as he held hands with Yori. Kim smiled slightly remembering that conversation with the blonde.

But that wasn't what she was afraid of. After graduation Shego and Dr. Drakken turned good, Shego wanted to start a new life in Middleton. She and Drakken started attending church. Kim Possible's church. And once Shego turned good and their little fights had stopped, they started hanging out. It started as a new friendship at first. Then best friends, but when they started cuddling and "accidentally" kissed. They knew they were more than friends... way more! Kim's church was strict. They followed only what the bible said. And the bible says that being homosexual was an abomination. That hell would be waiting for them. Kim didn't know what to do. She wanted to go to heaven, but she also wanted Shego... No scratch that! she _NEEDED_ Shego! But in God's and her parent's eyes that wasn't possible.

* * *

Finally she landed from the sky and parked the Sloth at her arrived destination. It was a beautiful scenery Kim and Shego found in a clearing in the middle of the woods. They come here to be together. To be _them _instead of what the church _expects_ them to be. There was a small lake. The fish in the lake we're more beautiful than the lake itself. The moon's reflection glistened through the lake. Fireflies blinked as if they played a light show in sync with the stars above just for her and Shego. Kim smiled as she walked up to her secret lover and gave her a small kiss. Shego wore a plain black tank top and dark denim jeans. She wore some black and green Nike's on her feet. Even in an outfit like that she looked stunning to Kim.

Shego: "There's my beautiful Princess."

Kim: "Thanks. You look beautiful yourself Shego."

They shared a hug and a long and passionate kiss before Kim started laying a blanket down and gestured Shego to sit down with her. They we're going to camp out under the stars tonight, but first is the talk Kim needed to get off her chest.

Kim: "I believe I should get to the point on why we're here before we start anything. Shego, I love you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. But, I can't keep hiding our love from my parents and the world. I want to tell them but with what the bible says and all. Would God really damn me to hell for a feeling I can't change? Even if I tried to change I wouldn't be able to. When I'm not with you my... ...my heart aches..."

Kim's eyes started watering. Shego pulled her into her lap and held her like she was a four year old girl. The older woman can't stand her cupcake crying. She gently cupped Kim's cheek so their eyes could meet.

Shego: "Kim. You are the girl I've envied ever since you first beat me in a battle. You are such a beautiful, perfect, sweet, angel I've always wanted to be. You were the one who could do anything. God would never send The Kim Possible to hell... or at least he better not _without me_! As long as I'm with you, anything's possible, Kimmie. I'll be with you the entire time when we tell your parents in the morning. Ron and Yori both decided to be there aswell. We'll all be there when that time comes. If the church doesn't except you and kick us out for this, then they're not true Christians."

Shego pulled Kim close and rocked her softly back and forth. Kim just let the tears fall. Kim slowly but surely stopped crying. She knew the words Shego said to her were 100 percent true, not just for comfort. She started laying down on Shego's chest.

Shego: "Hey Kim look! A meteor shower!"

Kim: "Whoa! Shego I cant believe this. The night we decide to spend out here a shower like this happens!"

The girls watched until their eyes couldn't stay awake any longer... and dreamed of spending eternity together. Whether it was in heaven or hell.


	2. Society's Little Screw Ups

Chapter 2:

Society's Little Screwups

Shego's eyes fluttered as the sky slowly changed from it's blue-black of darkness to it's red and orange hues humanity decided to name "dawn". It took a few moments for the pale woman to notice that she and her lover were lying in the same spot before sleep overtook their helpless bodies. The girl's memory overtook her mind as her brain concluded the eventful meteor shower. Shego silently told herself that the shower caused the two to fall asleep in the deep green american grass. Birds began to chirp as the east sun slowly awakened the next day.

A few moments later, Kim's eyes slowly began to open. The two women gazed upon the other as their figures slowly became clear. Kim's red main shined a beautiful bright orange as the early morning sun shined upon what Shego thought of as nature's creation of pure beauty. Shego stared at her lover only a few moments before attempting to wake herself up, then the redheaded beautiful nature God has created just for her.

"Princess, it's time we get going. We got a big day today." Shego whispered softly.

Kim groaned, regretting ever wanting to leave her spot next to Shego only to be rejected and probably separated from pale woman later on. "Do we have to tell them?" Kim asked. The question gave her emerald eyes a slight tent of grey in them.

Shego sighed. She knew the girl was having second thoughts, and even though the stubborn woman wouldn't admit it to her girl, she was too. Fear was one of the emotions the great ex-villian was supposed to know nothing about. But the thought of being separated from her princess was the exception to the dreaded feeling.

"I don't want to do this either, Pumpkin. But your parents are eventually going to find out about us and then the church. I'd rather get it over with now than have them find out later and us getting the scolding of the lifetime."

Kim nodded.

"So do we have to get up now?" Kim asked with dread.

Shego chuckled. A better, yet sinful idea came to mind to help ease the two women stress.

"No, Kimmie. Instead how about we take a few moments out of the day for me to show you how much of royalty you are royalty to me." Shego said.

Kim returned the devilish grin. "Okay. but let's not get too carried away. Marriage before sex."

Shego grumbled. She really wanted to see all of her younger lover's body. She loved her girlfriend more than anyone ever could and she wanted to show her princess just how much she adored the girl. Was it really that much of a sin in God's eyes to mess around when the two can't even get pregnant from another? Oh well. Shego shook those thoughts out of her mind and focused her gaze on the there and now. She positioned herself on top of her girlfriend and proceeded to plant soft wet kisses until she found the girl's lips.

Soft lips slowly made its way to her younger lover's. Kim accepted and returned the kiss. Kim even though she knew was a sin, too wanted to sleep with Shego. She was starting to regret ever becoming a Christian. She was sinning anyways for dating Shego. So why not just stop serving someone who hated her kind all together? After the pleasuring kisses went to her neck, Kim gently stopped her lover.

"What's wrong Kimmie? I-I wasn't going to try to make you do that with me. I swear..." Shego began to tremble.

Kim pressed a finger on her lips to hush her lover. "I've changed my mind. Since were probably not going to get to see one another after the day is over. I want to do this with you before we're prevented to have that chance."

Shego practically ripped Kim's shirt off with the end of that sentence. Shego caringly undressed her lover while making sure her lips stayed busy somewhere. Kim did the same, only in a much quicker pace. It shocked her realizing how much she wanted the pale green woman lying on top of her bare skin. The girls fondled with the other's breasts. Carefully massaging each mound with extended care. Kim then left one breast and replaced her spot with her mouth, she sucked on the precious jewel like an infant suckling her mother for milk. Shego let out a moaned, for a girl who's only made love to guys, the girl sure had talent.

Shego wanted to return the favor, she pressed the girl's head in to make sure she kept going, even though the redhead wasn't planning to stop anytime soon. Shego then proceeded to travel down south. Kim hissed in a pleasure as Shego placed wet kisses all over her chest. The pale woman mapped out a path on Kim's wonderful body, leaving a trail with her tongue and dark crimson marks with her mouth where she stopped to make camp. She made her way to one rose-colored nipple with her mouth while caressing the other with a gentle hand. Her other hand wandered Kim's body, searching for flesh to fondle and having no problem finding such treasures.

"Shego," Kim hissed as jolts of pleasure rippled through her. She clutched Shego, holding the woman even tighter than before.

The intense grip made Shego work just a little harder. She savored the taste of Kim's firm breast and reveled of its weight in her palm. Taking tender nibbles, she tugged and made Kim moan loudly.

The two girls then stopped as if on cue. They returned their mouths to the soft lips, their tongues danced in complete sync, as if competing for a competition. Shego then pushed her body up and down, the girls began to move arithmetically. It barely took any movement to make them purr. Shego moved again and Kim threw her head back. In a pleasure induced haze, Kim realized that Shego was getting the better of her, so she pressed herself and humped more into Shego. They both hissed as they set a steady rhythm with those actions.

They worked up a thin layer of sweat before climaxing. Shego breathed out a long exhale as she fell to Kim's side, hoping to catch her breath. Kim wasted no time curling up next to the green-skinned woman and making herself comfortable. See, she told herself; she was worrying for nothing at all. Shego was hers, all hers, and she was Shego's and that was that. She was wanted and that thought drove her on.

"Mine," Kim purred. "I now know that I need you to be mine forever, Shego. No one, not even my parents, not even God himself will take me from you. I need you. We were made for each other. God made us for one another, and it does matter if mom and dad don't know it. It only matters if we know it. And that's all I want." Kim finished as she squeezed her lover.

"I'm glad I could help you see just how precious you are to me." Shego stated, squeezing her back. "You are my princess, Kimmie. As long as you're with me, I will make sure every ounce of your beautiful body is treated like royalty. You deserve it."

She gave her lover a soft kiss before picking herself off the ground. They got each other dressed, which was different from what most couples do after sex. But they weren't a normal couple. They were, and are still considered society's little screw ups to this world. They chose this path some would say. They know it is a sin and God will never accept them in heaven, others say. But they didn't care. Being a lesbian isn't a choice. The two girls knew that, even if the world still doesn't.

They held hands as they slowly headed for the Sloth. Kim put the Sloth on auto-pilot so the two women could have some desperately needed time to think. The girls sat in the back as the sloth flew the two to Kim's parents house. Shego draped an arm around the petite girl's shoulders. Kim sighed and snuggled against the younger woman. Kim started to worry more and more about the outcome of her plan. Will her parents still accept her? Will they still consider her their beautiful baby girl. Will her dad still call her "his little Kimmie-cub? Or will they completely forget that the girl was ever born into their lives completely? Kim's mind drifted back to how the two women became a couple.

* * *

_"Yes, Ron I will marry you!" Kim Possible practically squealed as she jumped into Ron's arms. Ron held the petite redhead close to him. At first Ron was just a rebound guy to get over Erik, who was the rebound to get over a girl that was supposed to be her enemy. Plus she was straight. God said falling for the same-sex was an abomination. He created woman for man. Which is why two woman can't have a child together. She sighed in content as the relationship grew for the better. Everything was perfect in her world. And the best part was she was able to exclude her sexual thoughts of her and Shego out of her mind for good... or so she thought._

_As the days grew to months in her relationship with Ron, Kim was starting to grow more distant to her parents and younger brothers. She wasn't happy in her parents home and felt more trapped than loved in the household full of scientists. Ron's mother practically begged her countless times to move in with her and Ron since the two would be getting married soon anyways. But Ann, resented the idea. It was against the bible and it was against their churches way of living for The Lord._

_Kim sighed as her head flung back on her pillow. The wedding wasn't until the first of August at the end of next summer and winter has barely begun. She got on her computer to keep herself occupied. YouTube videos, old TV shows, computer games, video-making. She kept herself constantly un in her attic, her sleeping started to become off schedule, her life at home started to become a life in hell._

_"Kimmie-cub. Time to come down for dinner." Kim's dad called up to her daughter._

_Kim glanced at the clock on her computer. It was already time to eat? "Man! I just had breakfast a few hours ago." Kim thought. She hurried to get everything she was working on to a complete save, but her parents weren't planning on waiting for her._

_"Come on, bubble butt. It's spaghetti, your favorite!" Kim's mom called up to her room._

_"I'm coming mom! And don't call me that!" Kim called back in an irritable tone. She had enough going on already. She was still having a hard time forgetting about Shego and then them bothering her constantly to come down from her attic room just made things worse in her opinion._

_Kim climbed down the ladder from her room, and then proceeded down the hall to the dining. The rest of the family was already half way done with their meal by the time she decided to join them. Kim sighed and yawned. She said her blessing and then started to scarf her spaghetti down her throat. Kim's parents glanced at their girl in worry. Anne decided to talk to her girl first._

_"Kimmie. Is there something you need to discuss with us? Do we need to pray for you?" Anne asked her child._

_Kim glanced at her parents, slurping a mouth full of spaghetti down her throat, not even bothering to chew it. "It's nothing mom. Nothing a Christian would care listening to anyways."_

_"Honey, you do know God knows your thoughts on this. I know your in love with someone other than Ron." James choked on his food, Anne gave her husband a glare before she continued to lecture her daughter. "Honey, even if you don't know it, I do. I know you're hiding a love for someone from everyone. I know you're trying to forget this love so you can continue to love and marry Ron. Who is it? It can't be that bad if you love this person so much it's messing your mind up."_

_Kim sighed and hesitated the answer. She got up from her chair, wanting to whisper it into her ear. She silently asked her mother not to spill to her father. Anne smiled as a yes. Kim then whispered her new love in her ear. Anne's eyes went wide of shock and embarrassment. She then did the one thing she promised not to do._

_"You're in love with SHEGO?!" Anne blurted. James choked on his drink and the twins fell out of their chairs laughing loud and long. "Nice going Possible!" Kim silently scolded herself. Kim then braced herself for the upcoming lecture of the bible but that did not come. Instead James Timothy Possible did something that shocked the whole Possible household._

_"Whack!" Anne watch in sheer horror as her husband punched their child right on her left eye. The twins hid behind their mother. James stood in shock of what happened. He then regained composure, but it was too late._

_"Kimmie-cub, I-I'm so sorry."_

_"Don't touch me!" Kim stated slinging her father's offered hand to help her back up away from her as if it were a threatening weapon. Kim slowly picked herself off the floor and ran back upstairs to her attic bedroom, slamming the top behind her. Kim was heard crying herself to sleep that night. James did the same as guilt and sorrow overtook his emotions. He rocked himself to sleep on the livingroom sofa, not even bothering to attempt to sleep with his wife tonight after his actions. The household fell silent. By morning Kim was packed and out the door. She didn't even bother telling either parents goodbye as she got into her car and drove to Ron's home. She moved in with her fiancé, regardless of what the bible says._

_Six months passed on as Kim continued her life with Ron. Their emotions towards each other grew and grew as the two lived in the home together. It was June 16th. In two months they were to have their wedding. Kim came in that evening from a long weekend with her friend Monique. She went camping with the girl and her family at KOA. She crept to her fiancé. Ron gave Kim a loving smile, the two kissed, just happy to be in each other's arms after the long weekend away from the other. The kiss deepened and before they knew it, they were lying on top other the other, naked. The unwedded couple had sex._

_Kim awoke the next day, in fear. Her pajamas was covered in blood, she hurt in between. She went towards the bathroom and noticed she was bleeding more than she thought. The fear scared Kim. She called upon the one person she could think of who could help her. Her mother._

_"Hello, Kimmie dear? Is everything alright?" Anne asked her daughter._

_"No mom! I think I need to go to the hospital. I'm bleeding like crazy and you and I both know that's not supposed to happen. My birth control stopped my periods when I was 16. I shouldn't be bleeding like this!" Kim trailed off in a panic frenzies but her mother calmed her daughter._

_"Kimmie honey. It's nothing to worry about. Ron just broke your hymen when you two had sex last night." Anne said to her daughter._

_"What? But how did you know we had sex? I never told anyone about it!" Kim demanded._

_"Kimmie, there are some things a mother just knows. I knew after you moving in with Ron this would happen one day between you two. This is why God asks us to wait until we're married to live one another." Anne assured her daughter to calm her down._

_"Okay. Promise not to tell Ron's mom? She'd kill us!"_

_"This is something you and Ron need to talk to her about. Not me. So I wouldn't be worried about me telling her anything." Anne stated._

_"Okay. I love you mom!"_

_"Love you too Kimmie."_

_The redheads hung up at the tone. But unlucky for her, Ron's mother heard the whole situation._

_"Kim! You and Ronald get in here right now! We need to have a discussion!" Mrs. Stoppable hollered in anger._

_Next thing Kim knew it, she was back in her parents home. Ron's mom made Ron break up with Kim right after she moved back in with her parents. Ron even stopped talking to Kim for a long while after they broke apart. Even going as far as deleting her as a friend on Facebook and stopped going on missions with her. That was when Shego came to her rescue, though going out with Drakken at the time. She comforted the girl during her time of need. The two even went as far as kissing the other. But nothing serious happened until Shego was crushed by Drakken as well. The two were in love ever since their first kiss when Drakken controlled them with the chips. He forced them to kiss for his own entertainment back then. Little did he know that, that pointless kiss started what the two girls have today._

* * *

Kim's mind awoke back to reality. The Sloth landed into their driveway and the two girls exited. Shego held Kim's hand, only to calm the girl's nerves and to calm herself. They walked up to the front door.

"Here goes nothing." Kim stated

The girls took a deep breath and proceeded to knock.

* * *

I'm sorry this update took so long. I am writing two stories at the same time plus am really addicted to the "Walking The Line" Saga by StarvingLunatic. I have been reading it like crazy. Plus I'm going through everyday life problems like everyone else. Cut me a break please! Don't kill me for long updates, I'm only human. :D


	3. Hell Bound

Just Christians

Chapter 3:

Hell Bound

Kim and Shego waited for what endlessly, at the door for it to open. Which in reality it only took 38 seconds. Hearts were pounding, minds were running so many negative outcomes of their current sitch. Dark clouds started circling in the sky. Sounds of thunder could be heard making the scenery match the two's current mood. Shego grabbed Kim's hand to give it a squeeze. She reached into her black hoodie pocket and grabbed a cigarette; something she hasn't done since she started going to church, then lit it up with her fore finger. She holds it with her lips like it was an accessory, letting the smoke run freely through her system. Kim's body started shaking in fear of disapproval and memories of what her father did to her the last time he found out this love. Even though he still apologizes daily and spoils her endlessly to this day out of guilt. Shego squeezed her girlfriend's hand a little tighter.

"It'll be okay, Princess. If your dad doesn't understand this, your mom will."

Kim wipes away a tear. "What if he hits me again? I don't think I can take a rerun of him doing that to me, Shego."

"Then he isn't a father at all!" Her free hand curled into a fist. "And I'll yell 'Thou shall not judge' endlessly until that gets through his thick head of his."

Shego inhaled some more smoke, coughing a little before resuming to speak. "You're not the only one freaking out with this, Pumpkin... We should have went with my idea and ran away from this."

"You know I couldn't do that to them, babe. I'm tired of running anyways. We have to tell my parents that..."

*Door opens*

"Hi Kimmie-cub!... Hello Shego." Kim's dad said as he answered the door.

"Please, come in you two. Ronald and Yori are in the living room."

"Thank you, Mr. Possible." Shego firmly stated.

She put the cigarette butt in her pants pocket before proceeding to the Possible's living room with Kim. There they were greeted with Ann, Ron, Monique, and Yori. Kim took a deep breath and sat next to Monique. Shego sat right next to Kim, fighting hard not to hold her hand or put her arm around her for comfort. Knowing that will just make them assume the obvious and that it wasn't the right way to tell her girlfriend's parents they are an item. Kim's heart raced, pounding so hard you could see the throbs through her light pink hoodie she was wearing. As soon as James sat down with his wife the hard part begun.

"Okay, Kim." Ann started. "You've got our attention. Now, what do you have to say to us that is so important you brought all of your close friends for support?"

Kim's heart dropped. She fought the verge of tears for the moment, knowing she had to get this over with. She stood up, then gestured Shego to do the same.

"...Well... I um, I guess I should just flat out say it." Kim grabbed her girlfriend's hand before continuing. "Mom, Dad,... meet Shelia Isabel Gooding... my girlfriend. DAD PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" Kim stated before blocking her face and hiding behind Shego.

An awkward silence filled the room and the air was so thick even the Lotus Blade couldn't cut through it. Ann knew Kim was still in love with Shego all along, but she patiently waited for her daughter to come out and say it than telling her herself. She slowly got up and walked to the girls. This caused Shego to get into a fighting stance to protect Kim but then eased when she saw the woman was actually hugging the two girls.

"It's about time you came out and said that, Kim! I was starting to worry."

Kim's jaw dropped.

"Wait, you're not mad mom? I mean... what about the bible and-"

"-The bible also says not to judge Kim, and it also says to love the sinner, just not the sin." Ann took a deep breath before speaking to the girls. "Kim, you and I both know what the New contexts of the bible says. And for a while I believed that every single bible said that homosexuality was a down right evil abominated sin. But I did a little research in why most churches aren't as strict as the one your father got us going to. Turns out that it is all but a miss translation."

Kim's mouth just hung open. Shego smirked and closed her girlfriend's mouth. "Told ya, Princess!"

"...B-but...Miss translation? W-what do you mean, mom?"

Ann grabbed two bibles out of the bookshelf. One an Old King James Version, The other a New International version, which she plans on throwing out later. She turned both bibles to 1st Corinthians chapter 6 verse 9 and laid the books on the coffee table.

"Kim, I want you to read verse 9 of chapter six in both bibles. Tell me what you see different."

Kim hesitated, but did as Ann said. Shego read as well, curious to know what Ann was getting at.

Kim was astounded. They were both different. "The New Translation has the word Homosexual in it, while the other is talked about perverted people." Kim was so relieved to hear she wasn't hell bound after all. But James didn't believe it. He only believed in what his church teaches and that's it.

"Dear, what website did you get that garbage from?! Kim, Shego, and Ann, if you all will tolerate and accept this demonic behavior I want every last one of you to pack your things and get out of my house!"

Ann quickly shot back a look that would make any smart man take back those words, but James was so brainwashed in the mistranslated book his church teaches he did not take back what he said and meant every word.

"First of all, Joseph, you're not the only one who pays the bills for this house nor bought this house.. This house was mine way before I knew you even existed! Second, yes I will tolerate this behavior from _our_ _daughter_ because she is _our daughter _and will be accepted as _our_ _daughter _for who she is! Third, if anyone should be kicking anyone out it should be me throwing you out fallowed with divorce papers!" Ann quickly snapped back.

James's mouth hit the floor... for about five seconds. Then he got up from his seat.

"Fine!" He simply stated. He walked over to the foyer, going upstairs to pack, but before he did so, he had one more thing to say to his soon to be ex-wife.

"I'll see you in court."

Ann, Kim, and the rest of the crew looked at him in disbelief...well except Shego. She had the look of disgust and dejavu. It was similar with her father, not accepted her and her brothers as his own children after they were hit with the comet.

Kim fell to her knees, breaking down right there on the living room floor. Ann joined her daughter, hugging her as she let tears of her own fall. Shego put her arms around both redheads, knowing the pain and sympathy as she remembered her and her mother doing the exact same.

"This is NOT how a TRUE Christian acts!" Ron screamed upstairs to the man he used to think of as his second dad. His Mystical Monkey Powers started to show. His body slowly turning blue. He may not be dating Kim anymore but his BFF feelings for her never left. He will always love Kim, but as a sister.

Yori was beyond furious with James as well. She did not believe in Christianity due to her teachings at the Yamanouchi School, but she did accept those who had different beliefs than hers and even allowed them to speak freely of their beliefs as long as she was treated with the same courtesy.

"Boy, there about to be a fight up in here!" Monique stated. "But if the violence goes down up in here let me get my swings too!" She told Ron. Ron simply nodded, too mad too even care that the rocket scientist doesn't know how to fight.

Yori was mad, but knew well enough about self control and how wrong it is to pick fights with anyone unless they threw the first punch at her or a loved one. Even though she did agree that the scientist asked for it, she spoke up.

"Stoppable-San! Calm down. Think of Master Sensei's teachings about Tai Shing Pek Kwar. How disappointed he would be for using it. I am mad too but we mustn't harm Kim's father. It is not his fault he is acting this way. We need not to blame him, but his upbringing in that church of his. He's gone there for so long." Yori stated.

"Come on, let's do some meditation exercises in order to calm down."

Meanwhile...

While Yori and Shego calmed the group downstairs, James was packing everything he's ever owned in a leather suitcase. But before he was to officially leave his old home, he made one phone call.

"James, Hello is that you dear?" Nana Possible asked.

"Yeah mom it's me. Um... I need to stay at your place a few days."

"Is something wrong with you and Ann?" Nana asked.

"Well, she's divorcing me. Your granddaughter came out and told us she is a lesbian, and Ann thinks it's completely okay to accept such demonic behavior and is even supporting it!" James bitterly stated.

Nana Possible was shocked. Not at Ann accepting Kim's new found sexuality, but at her own son."

"Joseph Timothy Possible I have taught you better than this!"

James was dumbstruck, was the world against him today?

"What do you mean, mom?"

"Yes, our church teaches that homosexuality is a sin, but have you forgotten everything else in the bible that is considered a sin? You're even sinning right now for crying out loud!" She snapped.

"Have you forgotten that judging sinners and avoiding them like the plaque is a sin too? What about not loving the sinner, or pushing the sinner out of your life? What about God's sayings on divorce and how denying those who sin as His will have you denied in front of the holy father. What about praying for the sinner and helping the sinner through their issue? Have you been so brainwashed by this one sin you've forgotten every other?"

James heart dropped to his to the floor. He felt terrible. Here he was acting as if he was perfect and his own child was worth less than garbage! He made up his mind. He kept his suitcase packed just in case his apology doesn't work but he was going to go to the Middleton Mall, and do something he never in his life saw himself doing for a same sex couple.

"You're right, mom. Looks like I'll need to be doing some repenting tonight. I'll never treat My Kimmie-cub like she's hell bound ever again!" He let a few tears slide down his face. He was truly sorry. He felt he'd done just as bad or even worse than when he laid hands on her.

"You know God isn't the only one you need to apologize to, right?" His mother implied just in case.

"I'm already on it, mom." James assured her. "But just in case this doesn't work can you make some room for me at the house?"

"You're always welcome back home, dear. But I have a feeling there wont be a need for you to come." She assured her son.

"I hope you're right, mom. Love you." James replied before disconnecting the call.

James wiped away his tears. He grabbed his keys to his old orange car. He then snuck through the back of the house, and set out to do what he promised himself to do to not only save his marriage, but his relationship with his beautiful Kimmie-Cub.

Meanwhile...

"Alright now doesn't everyone feel better?" Yori asked as she slowly floated down to the ground, using her chalkra to calm the others down.

Monique got up and sat back on the couch. "Yea girl, thanks!" She told Yori giving her a small smile.

Ron also returned to his former spot on the Possible's sofa along with Yori. "Yeah, thanks Yori! You're the best!" Ron said cheerfully.

Yori also used her ninja skills to help Kim, Shego and Ann, but there was only so much she could do for the heartbroken mother and daughter. She just secretly hoped that time will heal this broken family and they will soon be able to welcome the sudden change.

Shego picked up both redheads, and carried the crying duo to the couch where they both laid on her lap, letting all of the tears fall on Shego. She wished she could do something to help the two out, knowing how much it hurts. The scene reminded her too much of when her own father did this to her family. Her brothers had went through it too, but they didn't take it as hard as Shego and her mother did. She remembered doing the same thing with her mother. For three full days Shego and her mom stayed on that floor crying like her lover and her lover's mother are doing now. And all she could do was hold the two as they cried and she hated she couldn't do a thing to make the unbearable pain to go away.

Ron, Yori, and Monique watched in awe as they even saw Shego shed the tears. They never seen her this consolable to anyone else besides Kim. It made the trio wonder what went on to turn Shego's personality around without the Additudinator. Shego used to be so emotionless. Nothing but anger and pleasure of physically hurting another. The girl has changed since graduation night. And the three were thankful Kim had someone who was so selfless to her.

Ann, Kim, and Shego we're just starting to calm down when they heard Jame's car slowly pull out the driveway. _Was he really leaving his family over what a book says?! _Thought Shego. She couldn't have met anyone more selfish if she tried and that includes Hego and Mego who gave the definition selfish. Kim curled closer to Shego as she kissed her on the forehead. She looked out the window. And she started praying to God for her girlfriend's family.

_Dear Heavenly Father,_

_I honestly don't know if my feelings towards Kimmie are a sin, an abomination, or whatever! But hear me out. I didn't plan this okay? I didn't chose to make my life a thousand times harder to fall for another girl. I can't control the way I feel. I can't chose my love for Pumpkin and I don't expect to change a thing about it because I can't change even if I tried._

_I know for a fact you gave me this beautiful redheaded angel to save me from the demons of hell. I was hell bound since the night I gotten hit by the comet. I am a green demon. I don't deserve You, or Princess, but you sent her pure and shiny beauty to save the depths of my soul from hell. And I thank You every single day of my life for that. I'll never stop loving Pumpkin as long as I remain on earth._

_I ask you, please don't make Kimmie and her family go through what I did as a child. Don't make her dad stop loving her as my dad did to me. I may have deserved it, be a demon and all, but Kimmie never has and never will deserve something so painful. The pain is unbearable. _

_Kimmie is starting to think You don't love me and her anymore and You and I both know that isn't true, so do the kid a favor and bring Kim's dad back. She needs him to accept her. It's what we all need. You accepted me for who I am, having that doctor accept her too. Knock some since into the guy. Please._

_Amen._

***Knock Knock Knock* **

***Door Opens***


End file.
